


Gay Panic

by acrxphxbia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Incorrect uses of the word yeehaw, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrxphxbia/pseuds/acrxphxbia
Summary: Sometimes Hanzo forgets how gay he is.





	Gay Panic

With each passing moment, Hanzo was more and more ready to retreat into his assigned dorm to decompress. He was already starting to regret answering his brother’s call to action, when he had to stand next to a talking gorilla of all things. The new de-facto commander properly introduced him, graciously skipping over the part where he committed fratricide. After his introduction and a short discussion of an upcoming mission, Hanzo found himself surrounded by the small group that made up the new Overwatch. 

The kind doctor, Angela, was the first to introduce herself to Hanzo. Then, the friendly Bastion unit beeped and waved, his bird tweeting along which was interrupted by Reinhardt’s crushing handshake and a clap on the shoulder. He could hear his brother snickering in the corner while his omnic partner placed a hand over his mouth in faux shock. 

As the rest of the team made their introductions, Hanzo thanked the dragons that he was getting closer to slinking away to his room. He tried to focus on the chattering of the small British girl that was buzzing around him, asking a million questions about a million topics of conversation. Tracer was her name? He was close to tuning her out when he saw a gloved hand gently grab her shoulder. 

“Now, Lena, darlin’,” said a voice in a deep, honeyed drawl. “He’s barely been here a minute and you’re talking his ear off.”

Hanzo’s gaze looked at the glove on Tracer’s shoulder and traced it back to meet the eyes of Overwatch’s resident cowboy: Jesse McCree. He remembered his brother mentioning him, how they slowly became good friends during their years in Blackwatch. Genji warned him about the cowboy persona, the gaudy belt buckles, and his penchant for flirting. 

Too bad his brother didn’t tell him that he would be handsome too. 

Hanzo focused on keeping his composure, burying the thought deep in his mind. He would deal with it later. The rest of the team may have been cordial, but if Genji and Jesse were that close, then there was no telling what his response would be. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, luv,” Tracer said. “Sometimes I get a bit too excited, especially now that we’ve got a new member.”

The cowboy tipped his hat, flashed a toothy grin, and winked. “Howdy, partner. The name’s McCree,” he said, offering Hanzo his hand. “It’s nice to finally meet the other Shimada brother.”

Hanzo stiffened. Everything about this man confused him. His outfit was gaudy. His accent was as thick as molasses and sounded like something out of a cartoon. Everything Genji told him was true and Hanzo couldn’t understand why he was so attracted to it. 

He was quick to realize that he needed to respond to McCree soon. The silence was already becoming awkward, McCree’s smile slowly receding into something more neutral as his hand started retreating. 

_Don’t be rude_ , Hanzo thought to himself. _Say something._ His mind was shouting at him. _Anything!_

“Yee haw,” he croaked. 

He could hear Genji snort before erupting into a fit of laughter. Tracer looked at Hanzo with a stunned expression while the other Overwatch members began chuckling. Hanzo could feel his face turn red. So much for keeping his composure. 

McCree buckled over in uproarious laughter, slapping his knee. When he was finally able to stop laughing, he beamed at Hanzo and said, “Now, that’s the spirit, darlin’!”

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this [tweet](https://twitter.com/alezander/status/1093606610407108608) and got carried away.


End file.
